


sun in your eyes, baby

by perennials



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, college hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials
Summary: “He doesn’t like the fact that you’re taller than him,” Akaashi says somberly one afternoon, and gives Kei a look.





	sun in your eyes, baby

**Author's Note:**

> ive always wanted to write a kabedon

“He doesn’t like the fact that you’re taller than him,” Akaashi says somberly one afternoon, and gives Kei a look. They’re at the beach today, for some reason. It’s very hot, and still they are at the beach; Kei concludes that somewhere in between those two sentences Bokuto must have appeared and then yelled something equal parts convincing and stupid.

 

It’s really fucking hot. Someone must have taken a shit on the sun, because it's glaring so hard at the poor, scorched surface of the earth (and more precisely, this delicate Okinawa beach) that Kei is beginning to think they are all going to perish within the next hour. He tilts his head to the left, closer to the shade of their giant striped umbrella. The sunscreen on his arms is evaporating.

 

“Is that so? I never knew.”

 

“Oi oi, don’t you go telling Tsukki weird things again.” Kuroo re-enters the fray pompously and slaps a hand over Akaashi’s mouth. Beside him, Bokuto snickers.

 

Kei raises an eyebrow. “What weird th—”

 

“—He doesn’t like it, Tsukishima-san. He  _ loves  _ it.”

 

Well. Kei had been assuming, judging from the way Bokuto had been making faces at Kuroo while he stared off into the distance with his pretty lips half-parted, that Akaashi had been talking about none other than the man himself. It seems that he had been right.

 

“Well,” he says aloud. Partially because he’s not quite sure what else to say, and partially because he’s curious as to how Kuroo will respond. He slides his gaze expectantly over to Kuroo, who is starting to redden like a sun dried tomato.

 

“I thought you were my friends,” Kuroo says, looking hilarious and handsome and very hurt.

 

And then he runs.

  
  


::

  
  


Kei is so disappointed at his lack of a proper response from Kuroo about how he allegedly likes being shorter than him, that he decides to go for a proper swim in the ocean after Kuroo runs away. This turns out to be the right decision; the water is pleasantly warm and shields him from the worst of the sun’s wrath, while Akaashi and Bokuto writhe about on land being flirty and gross. When he gets tired of swimming (which is soon, because Kei has little energy to spare for being alive as a whole), he floats on his back and thinks about the way Kuroo bites his lip when he is embarrassed.

 

Then he thinks about Kuroo in general, because the heat has impeded his cognitive functions and he has lost the strict self-discipline that usually lets him drag his thoughts away from Kuroo Tetsurou The Asshole.

 

Kei thinks about Kuroo in his bright pink swimming trousers, hunched over in a plastic fold-up chair with his chin in his hands. The way his fingers curl around his cheeks. The sand on his back. How the sun’s disgusting rays fall across the pretty expanse of his smooth, muscled back, turning his skin to gold.

 

Then his mind drifts further out to sea, further, further, and Kei thinks about  _ everywhere—  _

 

News flash: salt water tastes like shit.  


  
  


::

  
  


He’s rubbing his face dry with a towel when he hears someone walk into the hotel toilet behind him. Kei hangs the towel back on its hook, meets Kuroo’s gaze in the mirror.

 

Kuroo starts first, and doesn’t get very far. “About earlier—”

 

“Kuroo-san.” Kei turns around slowly, feeling oddly predatory despite the fact that Kuroo has two years on him and could probably parade him around the city with one arm anyway. Maybe it’s the time of the day; a mellow eleven thirty-four at night, in between the hour for good kids to go to bed and the hour for getting blackout drunk. Maybe it’s the fact that Kuroo’s fidgeting with the hem of his sweatshirt, fingers worrying at the thin red fabric. Kuroo doesn’t fidget.

 

Kei takes a step forward, unintentionally backing Kuroo up against the closed door. He stops fidgeting.

 

Something about that just  _ gets  _ him, so Kei decides  _ fuck it _ and also that it is kind of awkward to stand there with his arms just dangling by his sides while the guy he’s had a crush on since second year in high school looks up at him with either trepidation or attraction or some ridiculous combination of both in his eyes. He reaches out and presses a palm up against the door, a little off to the side of Kuroo’s ear. Leans in a little. Tilts his head. He likes to tilt his head; he’s been told it’s intimidating.

 

“Fuck, Tsukki, that’s kind of hot,” Kuroo breathes, and he’s close enough that Kei can smell the toothpaste on his breath, all sharp-sweet and minty. His eyes are half-lidded, his cheeks freckled with shadows and stardust. His hair is still damp from his shower earlier.

 

With his other hand, Kei tucks two fingers under Kuroo’s chin and tilts it upwards, and then does the thing he’s wanted to do since they first landed in this sun-soaked city.

 

“You and your goddamn neon pink swimming trunks.”

 

He kisses him. As in, Kei kisses him. Or maybe Kuroo kisses Kei first, whatever. It doesn’t really matter. Someone kisses someone. Both someone’s get kissed. Okinawa’s big and warm and bright enough for a love like this.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nikiforcvs) or [tumblr](http://corpsentry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> guess which fucker vanished for 6 months, got their heart broken, broke someone else's heart, fucked up their knee tendons by dancing too much, almost got hit by a car a few times, and then came back anyway. my google drive is this wasteland of really cool ideas i forgot about and i'm finally on june break so like, i'm gonna try and do shit. surprisingly, i missed writing these kids.
> 
> thanks for reading, feel free 2 comment kudo etc etc whatever floats ur boat. have a good one


End file.
